


Кассандра

by fandom_History_P_2020



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient History RPF
Genre: Ancient Greece, Ancient History, Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: Кассандра пытается найти убежище, но не находит.
Relationships: Cassandra/Ajax
Kudos: 5
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_G_PG13





	Кассандра

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание изнасилования, попытка стилизации. В основу легла картина Джозефа Соломона «Аякс и Кассандра»  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1590365/pub_5dd6a7318798bb77f72660bf_5dd6b1708a84b306db2554a6/scale_1200
> 
> автор [Анжелика-Анна](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3072422)

К Артемиды ногам! Из пылающей Трои Кассандра стремится  
В тишину освященную храма, к стопам благосклонной богини.  
Обнимая ступни деревянные, тихо рыдает, прижавшись  
Опалённой щекой к гладким, нежным, что кожа девичья, тисовым пальцам.

Словно теплой рукой Артемида ласкает кудри Кассандры,  
Не прогорклым пожарищем — чащей лесной потянуло,  
И не раненых крики, умирающих, гордых троянцев,  
И не вопли троянок, на позор увлеченных, — а песни  
Ранних утренних птиц, шелест трав да журчанье ручья  
Слух ее наполняют. Но горе, беда! Дверь обители тихой  
Распахнута дерзкой рукою. То Аякс молодой, опьяневший от дыма пожара,  
Словно с ложа пламенной страсти, из объятий толпы раскаленной,  
Обезумевшей в общем стенании, крике предсмертном,  
В храм — обитель невинных и гордых — врывается рьяно.  
Видит там он Кассандру, чьи пророчества Трои крушенье  
Предрекали напрасно — нет веры безумной Кассандре.

За Аяксом плащом запах крови, горелого, пота,  
Мощной дланью, железной, как меч, поднимает он бедную деву,  
Как законный трофей, не боясь гнева гордой Дианы,  
И кидает на плиты узорные тихого храма.  
Лёгкий пеплос струится за ней, прозрачный, как слёзы Кассандры,  
А отчаянье жгуче, как боль, что дарит победитель.  
И глаза деревянные неистовой смелой богини  
В первый раз поднимаются к небу, чтобы не видеть позора.

Лёгкий пепел под ноги — то скорбное первое утро  
Несвободной уж Трои. Меж пленных идёт и смеётся  
Та, что смерть предрекала давно уже гордым троянцам.  
Ни один уж не смеет ответить дерзко ей, вздором  
Ее речи называть. Пала гордая Троя навеки.


End file.
